Sora's Adorable Adventure
by Son of the Amazons
Summary: Sora decided to see some of his old friends in the Pridelands since the Heartless were now in a state of being quiet. But after a crash landing and a malfunction with Sora's new clothes the fairy's just gave him, Sora is in for an adorable scenario he did not expect. Read and enjoy. Story inspired by a commisson I requested from Tartii on furaffinity. Rate T for safety.
1. Crash Landing and Cute Surprise

**Chapter 1**

 **Sora's Crash Landing And Cute Surprise**

Sora and his friends were at master Yen Sid's place. The heartless had been quiet, after the second keyblade war had been won. Sora and his friends had been told by master Yen Sid that worlds were at piece at this time. He felt they required a well-deserved break. No one was in disagreement.

"Well, maybe we can catch up with some of our friends in the other worlds. I'd like to see how Simba and his pride are doing, it's been a while since we've visited them," Sora said.

Sora had just received some new garments after his old ones were tattered beyond repair. They looked similar with a few new tweaks added by the three good fairies. "Well, King Mickey and I were going to actually see Queen Minnie at their castle. She said that some new additions to the family just arrived," Riku said.

"I was actually going to meet up with Aqua. She wanted to teach me some new healing skills with my key blade. Plus, Ventus wants me to get her off his back. Hmhm. I think he likes her a lot and doesn't want to admit it," Kairi said.

"Hahaha, Yeah, Ven's got a terrible poker face when she's around," Sora joked.

Everyone else laughed with Sora. "Well, I had a feeling that you would all be wanting to go to separate worlds, so I prepared different Gummi Ships for each of you. If there is any trouble in the worlds while you're gone, I will contact you all immediately. You'll know it's me when I do contact you. "Alright. Donald, Goofy. Are you ready for a trip to the Pridelands?" Sora asked.

The two nodded, "I'll drive," Donald demanded.

Soon all of them boarded their appropriate ships. "BLASTOFF!" Shouted Donald.

Then the arrow pointed down, and a door open from beneath. "Uh oh," Sora said.

Soon the ship dropped and the three of them were screaming. "Was that really necessary Riku?" Mickey gestured.

"Oh come on, it was for old time sake," Riku replied.

Mickey only shook his head as they took off in their own gummi ship. Soon Sora's gang was off towards the Pridelands they made it through the obstacle of the asteroids and comets, thankfully without any heartless.

"That was easier than I thought," Donald said.

Sora then caught something in his peripheral vision. "Donald! Comet Three-O-Clock!" He warned.

"Which Way's Three-O-Clock?!" Donald panicked.

Sora jumped from his seat to take control, but he wasn't quick enough. The comet hit them head on. "We're Clipped! We're Clipped! Mayday! Mayday! WAAAAAAGGGHHH!" Donald bellowed.

"AHOOHOOHOOHOOEY!" Goofy screamed.

"WOOOOW!" Sora hollered as they were sent into a spin that was heading on a collision course for the world of the Pridelands. The spinning made the whole group dizzy that they all passed out.

When Sora came to, his eyes were still shut, as if he had been asleep for hours. As he was regaining feeling, he could hear voices. They were muffled, so he couldn't make out what was being said, but some of the voices sounded familiar. Other's were foreign. One thing he could make out, is that they were female. That wasn't the only thing that seemed out of place. He had expected to be laying on the cold, hard floor of the gummy ship. Instead, everything around him felt soft, warm, and very furry. This was all too odd. As he opened his eyes, all he could see at first were shapes, and shadows. As his vision and hearing came into focus, though, he was in for a shock. Right in front of his eyes, was Nala, Queen of the Pridelands, the one he had helped to find Simba. But now she was giant from his point of view. He wondered if he was dreaming. "Good morning sleepy head," Nala said, in a motherly manner.

Sora tried to move a bit, but felt a bit sore. He definitely wasn't dreaming. But why was Nala so big now. This had caused him to look at himself. He noticed many things. One, he seemed far smaller than before, since at least two or three of him could fit between Nala's forelegs right now. Last time he was a little more than chest high to her, at least from a lion's perspective. Right now, he must have been no taller then just a little above her paw. Second thing he noticed, was that his tail was far shorter than before. Last time, he could swing his keyblade all over the place with it. Now, it didn't seem that it could even wrap around the handle. The third thing that was obvious to his eyes, was that he seemed a little more, well, chubbier, like how you would see a newborn of any animal, with their baby fat and all. This made him deduce that he was now the size of a baby lion cub. He tried to get out from between Nala's forepaws. But this proved impossible. Nala's paws were big and powerful to him now. "Ah ah ah, I know your eager to explore Sora, but you need a bath," Nala said.

 _'A bath? I can't be that dirty.'_ Sora thought to himself.

Sora then saw Nala's tongue come right at him. He struggled more, but it was useless. He soon felt her tongue hit his back and go up his spine. "Aw Mom, he's adorable," Said an unfamiliar voice.

Sora ignored the voice of whoever it was, and pleaded, "W-Wait! Nala, Quit it!"

Her tongue hit him in the face, then he protested, "I'm not supposed to be this small! I swear!"

Her tongue hit his face again as the bath continued. "Don't you understand me?! I'm not a baby!"

All Nala could hear was non-understandable baby babble from little Sora. But she, and Kiara, her daughter, and the one who had called Sora adorable, knew why he was being such a little rascal. Soon, Nala informed Sora, "Shhh, Sora, we don't speak baby cub."

Sora covered his mouth. Even though he could understand his own words, Kiara and Nala could hear nothing but baby gibberish. Nala sighed and explained, "Sora, Simba found you not far from here. You were out like a light. Anyone one who didn't know who you were, probably thought you were a napping baby cub. But that thing around your neck you wear, gave you away to Simba. He soon brought you to Rafiki and Rafiki spoke with those three, um…."

Kiara cut in to help, "I think he called them fairies. They said your, um… clothes, yes, clothes had a little….."

"Malfunction. We don't know what that word means, but we're sure that you do dear. We guess it explains why you showed up as a baby here. I honestly would've expected to see your mane fully come in. All I see is a cuter version of that little tuft you had," Nala said as she ruffled Sora's hair, er, mane.

Sora giggled, then Nala continued, "We don't know where your friends are. We sent those who remember who the three of you were out to look for them, including Timon and Pumba. While that's happening, we don't know what effects this transformation will have for you Sora. So, Simba had agreed to adopt you into the family. You'll be our son, and Kiara's gonna be your older sister."

"That's right little brother," Kiara said as she tickled Sora with her paw.

He couldn't help but laugh. I mean, she found his tender spot. But this wasn't anything he was expecting on a visit to the Pridelands. Perhaps the hit from the comet had something to do with this. The thought of the comet made Sora worry about his friends. He hoped they were alright, course, had he been at the controls this may not have happened. Still, he hoped for the best for Donald and Goofy, wherever they were. More than likely, they just got the wind knocked out of them. I mean, Goofy gets hit in the head all the time.

His thoughts we're interrupted as he heard his tummy growl. "Oh. Sounds like someone needs their breakfast. Nala gabbed Sora by the scruff of his neck, and placed him next to her side. He was confused with what she was doing. She then rolled on her sided and exposed her underbelly to Sora. What surprised him was that little pink nubs protruded through Nala's fur on her belly. "Well, go ahead Sora, you need to feed so you can keep up your strength to battle the Heartless whenever they come," Nala told him.

Sora was in a state of confusion. Was the Queen telling him to nurse? His tummy was betraying him, since he found this a tad odd. Then he felt someone grab his scruff which caught him of guard and made him mewl. This had proved a crucial error on his part, as it left his mouth wide open, and had landing on one of Nala's nubs. He was about to pull away, but a liquid had gently leaked onto his tongue. It tasted like a vanilla milkshake. With his hunger betraying him, and the fact that Nala probably wasn't gonna give him any other choice, he began to nurse. After his milkshake flavored meal, Sora yawned. He felt Nala gently grab his scruff in her mouth, and set him down between her paws again. His eyes became heavy. Nala nuzzled him, and gave him a gentle, motherly lick. For some reason, it was warm and relaxing, and caused Sora to finally pass out. Nala smiled, "Sweet dreams. My little Sora. Sweet dreams."

"Good thing Rafiki was able to whip up something to help you provide milk for Sora. I'd hate to see this cute little hero starve," Kiara dawwed.

"Indeed," Nala replied.

Meanwhile, Rafiki was at his tree having an argument with Mufasa. "Are You Cwazy?! Dis Will Never Work! Oh Mufasa you've been up there too "long", your head is in de CLOUDS!"

 **So, I know I already made a Kingdom Hearts/Lion King Crossover story, but I had made another one on another site, and thought it was cuter, so I botched my idea I had on here. I hope you enjoy this one. If you have any ideas you wanna pitch at me for future chapters, let me know in your review and if I use them I will be sure to credit you. Constructive criticism and Positve comments always help.**

 **Also, if anyone is wondering, and for those who have been asking if I will continue my stories through PMs, or asking why I haven't replied to their ideas, I'd like to say I think what you had is interesting. If I am not replying, it doesn't mean I am annoyed right off the bat. I am a very busy person with everything the Navy is putting on us right now, so give me some time, and I will get back to my stories. But I also will advise, do not badger me with consecutive comments and/or PMs regarding my story's status, or it will start getting a little frustrating. This does not include messages like "I love this chapter, please make the next one soon." when I see them in reviews. Those I expect and like, but if I constantly see comments like "When will this story be updated?" from the same person time and again, that will get a little aggravating and a bit demotivating.  
**

 **I am not trying to deter anyone from commenting or PMing me, just be aware is all I ask. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as future chapters when I make them.**


	2. Adorable Wake Up Call And More Answers

**Chapter 2**

 **Cute Wake Up Call and More Answers**

A few days had passed since Sora had been welcomed into the royal family of the Pridelands. Simba had him presented to all the animals of the land just like Kiara. The animals were very welcoming of the new prince. Timon and Pumba of course had their little spat that they would teach Sora everything they knew about grubs and Hakuna Matata. Course Nala would make sure that most of his time would be spent around other lions.

Nala honestly had no idea how long Sora would stay like this. While she wasn't against Sora returning to his normal self, she had to admit that she was sort of happy this had happened. With Kiara all grown up and spending a lot of time with Kovu, she felt a tad lonely, granted, Kiara had spent more time with Nala's worrywart mate when she was younger, but she felt this offered her another chance to be a caring mother. She would make sure she gave Sora as much attention as she could.

This time, Simba wouldn't be getting most of the time with their youngest cub. Even though Nala was aware that Sora was able to hold his own in a fight when they last met, now he was just too defenseless, and Nala's maternal instincts were now in overload again, which hadn't happened since when Kiara was just a baby.

She made sure that Sora never strayed too far from her. Sora of course found this ridiculous, but he had to admit, he liked this new attention he was getting. He thought that not even his friends had offered this much attention even when they were little, nor did… Now Sora had lost his train of thought….. Which was happening a lot in the past few days.

He had been trying to remember a lot of things, but the only things that came to mind were adventures with his friends and that keyblade he wielded. But now, he was even forgetting how he got it. In fact, he was forgetting everything that happened before his adventures. Everything except his friends, buuut, he couldn't remember how they met.

He felt that wasn't good, but there wasn't much he could do about it. His overprotective new mother was keeping him safe, and it's not like he could crawl very far to get into danger before being out of breath anyways. Thankfully, nursing from Nala didn't feel so weird now. But it made Sora feel a lot more closely bonded with Nala, like mother and son.

Getting to the present, Sora was the first to wake up as the sun crept over the horizon and was slowly lighting the cave of Pride Rock. As usual he found himself buried in Nala's warm fur between her forelegs and snuggly under her neck.

Now, he wasn't cramped or anything with the way he was situated. In fact, it was quite comfy, and he felt a sort of funny feeling that he hadn't felt before, from what he could remember. But it made him feel cozy and, for lack of better words, loved and protected. As if Nala had always been his mother.

He had to be honest, he kind of liked being the baby of the family right now. He then saw his adopted big sister Kiara, sleeping right next to them. Sora maneuvered his way out of Nala's forepaws. Nala had woken up and watched her new son crawl towards his sister. Vitani had been up as well, and had come over to watch the little troublemaker try to cause his little mischief.

Sora soon made it to his sister and started to tug on her ear. Nala and Vitani giggle as they watched. Kiara flinched then giggled herself. "Oh no, it's Sora the terror of all princes," She said tiredly.

She then grabbed Sora in her forepaws and rolled onto her back, before she started tossing him up gently and catching him gently with her paws, making her little brother laugh as more of his cub side showed with each passing moment.

Soon, Nala had to breakup playtime. "Okay, I think that's enough play time. I can already hear that tummy of yours roaring Sora," Nala said as she gently poked his tummy.

Sora covered his eyes with his paws. He didn't know why, but when Nala did things like this, it made him blush, just like any cub his age. Nala giggled and soon grabbed her son and placed him near her teats. Sora then started to nurse to get his breakfast. "So, where are you planning to go with Sora today?" Vitani asked.

"Well, I thought I'd show him Rafiki's tree. Let him see what that wise, yet crazy baboon can do," Nala said.

Sora made raspberries at the mention of Rafiki after he stopped nursing for a moment. The three lionesses laughed. "I think he agrees with his sister that Rafiki's a little coo coo," Kiara said.

"I'm inclined to agree with him," Vitani said.

Nala chuckled, "Oh, you're just being a silly head."

Nala ruffled Sora's little tuft, making him giggle and try and block her paws. Soon Nala stopped to Sora could finish his meal. As Sora continued to nurse, Kiara asked, "So, is there any other reason you are going to see Rafiki?"

Nala sighed, "Well, to be honest. I want to see if I can get some answers from him. He seemed to be holding something back when we first showed up with Sora. Now, I don't know if it was due to the large group we had last time, since many of the pride sisters were with us when Simba, You and I went to see Rafiki, or if it was the fact that Sora was passed out when we were there, but, I think he may be more open to talk with just me and Sora there."

"I see," Kiara said.

"Well, I'm sorry if my curiosity has got the better of me, but, I kind of want to know more as well. After all, Simba

would have a day of panic if he found out you and little Sora were alone," Vitani said.

"Yeah, guess you got a point on that one. Kiara, wanna come?" Nala asked.

"Actually, I did plan to do something with Kovu this morning. But I may come by later. I can't get enough of my little brother you know," Kiara said.

"Well, wait in line, cause mother-son time comes first," Nala said making the whole group giggle.

Soon Sora stopped nursing and crawled over to Nala's muzzle where he playfully whacked it with his tiny soft paws. "Hmhmhm. Alright little nipper, let's go see Rafiki," Nala said as she grabbed her son by the scruff.

Sora was used to this now, but was always surprised that when she grabbed his scruff, he couldn't move a muscle. It must be a cub's Achilles' Heal, so that cubs couldn't put up a struggle when their mom's carried them. As Nala and Vitani walked through the Pridelands, they saw many animals who gestured their respects to the Royal Family. Sora just couldn't believe that of all the things that could have happened, he ended up becoming a prince of the Pridelands. Soon, they made it to Rafiki's tree. Nala and Vitani were expert climbers, so scaling the tree was easy, Sora on the other paw, had a long way to go before accomplishing such a feat. As they made their way inside, Sora saw what looked like a lab, but more animalish. Sora felt Rafiki probably had some of the weirdest concoctions made here, probably ranging from common potions to help someone with an illness to some more outlandish things that Sora probably shouldn't fiddle with. Soon they heard the footsteps approach and soon the wise old Baboon appeared. "Ah Vitani, Queen Nala, Little Prince Sora, a pleasure to see you again today," Rafiki said.

"Hello Rafiki. I came here today so let Sora see what you did in your spare time, and possibly get some medicines if he needs them," Nala said.

This gained a whimper from little Sora. He hated taking medicines, even before his transformation. Nala nuzzled him. "Shhh, it's okay sweetie. The medicines aren't 'that' bad," She said in a motherly tone.

Rafiki chuckled, "I feel that's not the only reasons."

"Well, no. I see there's no surprising you Rafiki. I was hoping if maybe we could get a few more answers about Sora's predicament. You seemed to be holding a few things back. What else can you tell us?" Nala said.

"Well, some good news is, his friends Donald and Goofy are alright, and they are still in their normal form since the last time they came here. However, I was not able to find any clues as to their exact whereabouts at this time. The Great Kings can only tell me so much," Rafiki said.

Sora was thankful to hear that his friends were alright, but bummed Rafiki didn't know where they were. "What else do we need to know?" Nala asked.

"Well, this is something you need to hear in private Nala. Follow me," Rafiki said, as he started to walk to a more secluded area of the tree.

Nala set Sora between Vitani's forepaws, and Sora gently tried to bat his other sister's nose. Not many knew, aside from Nala, Kiara, Vitani herself, and Sora, but Vitani was actually Kiara's twin sister. Yes, Simba was the father, but Nala didn't want to give Simba a form of guilt about not having her in the pridelands. He hadn't known, but Vitani, Kiara and Nala had met in secret long before the two sisters had grown up. Which is why now, Nala was able to trust Vitani with her new little brother.

Soon Nala met Rafiki in the secluded area. "Now Nala, this is something that you must understand. Sora's transformation, as of right now, there isn't anything I have that can reverse the effects. For the moment they're permanent, so Sora will have to grow up again. But there is another complication," Rafiki said.

"What is it Rafiki?" Nala asked, now worried for her son.

"Well, you know that Sora was initially human to begin with, and the clothes allowed his transformation, so if he were to leave our world, he would become a human baby," Rafiki said.

"Okay, I think I'm starting to see where this is going, but continue," Nala said.

"Well, the rules that applied to his growth as a human also apply here. But those rules of growth aren't the same as the growth of Lions. What I mean is, Sora will be a baby lion for quite some time. He'll be living much much longer than any other lion," Rafiki said.

"So, you're saying that he wouldn't be able to run around on his paws til he's about, um, 4 years old?" Nala asked.

"That is correct your highness. He'll need his mother's care for quite some time. Which is why I have made something for this particular outcome. I have made a potion that will allow anyone who drinks it, to age as fast as humans do. So, if you, Simba, Kovu, and Kiara drink it, you will be able to live a lot longer. Sarabi and Sarafina have already had some, and that's why they haven't aged so quickly since when you were off finding help," Rafiki said.

"Ah, that would explain why they still seem to be in their prime," Nala said.

"Yes, but I also have to concoct more of it, if the whole pride is to drink it," Rafiki said.

"I see. Well, I am glad you're not just limiting me and my family to it. Though, I have another favor to ask of you Rafiki," Nala said.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Rafiki said, feeling he knew what she was gonna ask of him.

"Well, while I don't want to keep Sora little forever, once you do find a way to be able to make him normal again, hold off for a little while. He's just too cute to not have around for a long time," Nala said.

Rafiki chuckled, "I'll agree to that, but if I do this, I'll insist that Timon and Pumba be given a good scare. It's amusing to see their little panic attacks."

Nala giggled, "I'll have the whole pride chase them to the oasis before finishing their fun if you like."

Soon Rafiki explained what needed to happen to Vitani whispering into her ear. Not getting the full story that Nala got, she was hesitant, but agreed. Sora was confused of why she needed medicine, but Rafiki had his reasons. Soon she and Nala drank the potion and felt more energized. Rafiki told them he would be a Pride Rock later, and the two lionesses knew why, but Sora was still clueless as to why he was coming there.

Soon the little group made their way back to Pride Rock.

Rafiki sighed. "I still don't think this is going to work Mufasa, but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing."


End file.
